bullyscholarshipeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Djhlh.k
scandal ** AmbitionIsEvil: Vicariously seen by Rowan with his daughter Olivia and 'son' Jake. Whatever power they gain is power that he gains, hence why he forces Jake to became the Head of the NSA, marry Vanessa and the potential running mate to Francisco Vargas against his will. ** GoneHorriblyWrong: Fitz's [[spoiler: impeachment trial]] on Mellie's part. While initially working to quell her resentment for her ex-husband, the trial backfires on her when the Senate judges expose her for knowing that Olivia was Fitz's mistress, not Jeanine Locke. ** MistakenForMurder: Mellie thought Liz North was the one who [[spoiler: killed Andrew]], given her insistence to do so. ** SlaveToThePR: Scratch that, all of them are. Fitz, being the President and all, just has it the worst. ** WithGreatPowerComesGreatInsanity: The case with just about everyone in power (with the exception of Susan and Fitz), really. ** WhatTheHellHero: Olivia delivers a major speech to Fitz when he declared war on West Angola [[spoiler: all to get Olivia back.]] ** WomanScorned: Mellie. In the second season, fed up with Fitz's cheating, she exposes him on live television. Fitz isn't too worried about it, but Cyrus on the other hand couldn't have been more stressed. Then, in the fifth season, when [[spoiler:Elizabeth North]] exposed Fitz for cheating on Mellie with Olivia, which is subsequently confirmed by the homewrecker herself, Mellie demands that Fitz goes on campaign stops with her, gives her the Santa Barbara house and for Olivia to keep her name, to name a few. Regardless, none of it satisfies her until she votes to [[spoiler: hold an impeachment trial]]. ---- * AlmostKiss: Mellie and Marcus nearly kiss after [[spoiler: Mellie is declared the Republican nominee in the general election.]] * AlwaysSaveTheGirl: Fitz declares war on West Angola--against the better judgement from Cyrus and other advisers because of the lack of intel and causalities it may result in--so that [[spoiler: he could rescue Olivia]]. * ClosedDoorRapport: Often happens at Olivia's door between her and Fitz or Jake. * EquivalentExchange: David gives up the Cytron card to have his job back. * GoodPowersBadPeople: The government as a whole. It may work for the people, but [[spoiler: rigging their votes (Cyrus, Olivia, Mellie and Verna) and sending troops to war to get a girl back (Fitz)]] doesn't really serve them. But perhaps Fitz's bills the Brandon Bill and Equal Pay, made up for that decision? * HeroicSacrifice: Fitz almost makes one for Elizabeth, Cyrus, Olivia, Mellie and Abby by confessing on TV that the real reason for the war in West Angola was [[spoiler: to get Olivia back after Andrew had her kidnapped]] because he felt responsible as the one who chose Andrew to be his running mate in the first place. * IncorruptiblePurePureness: ** Susan Ross. She even makes David look bad. ** Frankie Vargas. Cyrus tells Olivia that Vargas ''actually'' wants to make a change. * IvyLeagueForEveryone: Mellie and Fitz went to Harvard; Olivia and Abby went to Georgetown; Quinn and Elizabeth went to Stanford. [[JustifiedTrope Justified]], as the President of the United States' alma mater being a community college wouldn't be that [[TruthInTelevision realistic]] anyway. * IWantMyBelovedToBeHappy: When he's arrested for [[spoiler: allegedly killing the President's son]], Jake tells Olivia that he's okay with her choosing Fitz. * TheKingslayer: B613 agents. **Charlie has killed a king ("with a crown and everything"). **[[spoiler: Becky]] made an assassination attempt on [[spoiler: President Grant.]] **[[spoiler: Tom, Fitz's Secret Service Agent who also worked as a B613 agent, killed Jerry IV.]] * LikeASonToMe: Though only five years older than him, Cyrus regards Fitz as his child, having dedicated the past 15 years of his life to him. * LikeParentLikeSpouse: Mellie believes that Fitz turned into his father when he turns to alcohol and ruins his relationship with his children. * MarriedToTheJob: Even though he is married to James, Cyrus also considers himself to be married to his job as Chief of Staff/to the United States of America itself. He cites it as why he couldn't have a baby with James--because he already had a child: the President! * NoSocialSkills: Huck, due to trauma from his time in the army, but from his work as B613 agent and subsequently being put in the hole. Ironically, he did a good job pretending to ''have'' social skills when he was undercover once. * NotADate: Olivia unconvincingly insists that her and Jake's first date at the Lincoln Memorial wasn't a date. *OddFriendship: Mellie and Olivia's, given how much Mellie used to hate her for sleeping with her husband. *PropertyOfLove: When Fitz first assumed office, he and Olivia got in an argument about who "controlled" the other, with Olivia going as far as to compare their relationship to Sally Hemings and Thomas Jefferson. *RunningGag: ** Vermont: makin' jam, Mayor Fitz and Olitz babies. ** Standing in the sun. ** Gladiators in suits. ** On a profound level, the figurative White Hat, worn by the just people of D.C., but David and Olivia's comedic competition to see who wears it better serves as a running gag. *--->'''Olivia''': My White Hat is better than your White Hat. *ScaryBlackMan: When you combine his monologues with the amount of power he has, describing Rowan as 'scary' is an understatement. * SecondLove: David with Susan. Of course, him and Abby were the BetaCouple with a [[AmicableExes smooth relationship after the breakup]], so it's no wonder she's the one for him. * SheIsNotMyGirlfriend: Even after spending two months on an island together alone, Jake refused to call Olivia his girlfriend. * SlapSlapKiss: Abby does this to David. * TrueLoveIsExceptional: Mellie and Marcus, it seems. Olivia told Andrew in season three that the only men Mellie would ever date are men in positions of power, yet Marcus is one of Olivia's helper at her firm. * TwoScenesOneDialogue: "Buckle Up" juxtaposes Mellie and the Gladiators versus Susan with David and Elizabeth discussing the Florida governor's endorsement. * VitriolicBestFriends: ** David and Olivia. ** Cyrus and Olivia. ** Cyrus and Mellie. ---- * TheBabyIsKicking * PresidentialAssassination * BabiesDontScream * DeathBroughtUsCloser htgawm